


The Joys of Winter

by PortableAnimations



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Bruce is really bad at it, Co consciousness, Dick is a show off, Ice Skating, John can’t with it, Joker is nice in this, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortableAnimations/pseuds/PortableAnimations
Summary: John forces Bruce to take on another hobby besides drawing, and it’s the best day out ever.
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	The Joys of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> For a few peeps on the Batjokes Discord Server, thanks for the idea! :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write this, but this chapter is for setting out the scene a little. The idea will come into play in the next chapter :>
> 
> I’m also going to keep going with my “John has OSDD” headcannon because I find it interesting to try and write

Bruce was laying on the main living room sofa, propped up with a small A5 sketch in his left hand and a pencil, slightly chewed at the top, in his right. He was doing what he liked to do during his spare time, drawing something that had caught his eye during the day.

Nothing particularly interesting happened during the day, at least not at the start. He'd woken up to a flurry of rain pattering against the windows, turning snow into thick slush all over the city. He'd gone to work, but only for a meeting or two whilst working on a pile of paperwork due to him falling behind as usual. Then he went out to the market that was located near the river.

He took John with him, of course.

Bruce had never seen anyone so excited to walk around a street market before. He told John he could have anything he wanted, within reason, and gave him a small amount of cash incase he went off by himself.

Naturally, John went straight off with a wide grin, completely abandoning the umbrella Bruce was holding and running through the light fog, splashing in puddles as he went.

Bruce just sighed and wandered around himself, one of the first stalls there after all the food trucks was a sweet stall. There were rows upon rows of different sugary treats in little, clear plastic bags. He decided to buy a small bag of blueberry Bon-Bons for John to enjoy later.

He wandered further, the wind starting to pick up slightly, blowing a chilly breeze from behind. Thankfully he was wrapped up in a long coat and a scarf.

After he had a small look, mostly at the art, he leaned on a post, watching the droplets from light downpour ripple on the rivers surface and focusing on the sound of the rain hitting the umbrella above him, distracting himself from the loud chatter of the crowds.

John returned later, his hair was dripping and all over the place and he'd taken his own scarf off, draping it over a shoulder. He carried two small bracelets in his hand.

"I found us some friendship bracelets!" He beamed. "I even specifically picked out the little letter beads to put on them." He held them up and twisted his wrist slightly so he could see them better. "'B and J' - 'J and B'"

"What?"

John's smile faltered slightly, "You like them, right? I mean, J helped me pick the three colours the wool would be, so you can blame him if you don't like them. Blue, black and white."

Bruce looked at them as they blew in the chilly, early winter air, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch up in a small smile.

"Yes, I love them. Thank you. And the colours are great." He replied, reaching into his pocket and retrieving the packet of Bon-Bons. "And I got these for the both of you."

John's smile suddenly returned as he took them from Bruce, "Thanks! Our favourite, too!"

They'd gone home after that, as the rain slowly eased off. They both took a warm shower and they were now sat in front of the warm fire. John wrapped in a blanket, his back against the couch. He seemed just be sitting there, watching the orange flames flicker. Bruce sighed and finally put down his sketchpad and pencil, proud of himself for managing to memorise _and_ draw Gotham's skyline. It was always comforting for him, especially on slow nights, when he could just stand and look out over his city as Batman. The lights, distant car horns, the odd plane flying overhead every now and then. Bruce had never felt more at ease than when he could take in the view, his cape flowing behind him.

Bruce sighed again at the thought and reached over. He started fumbling with John's now soft, poofy hair. It was always so soft. John sat up slightly and leaned into Bruce's touch.

"You finished with that drawing of yours yet?" He asked listlessly.

"Yeah, I am."

"Let me see it, I'll be your critic for the evening."

Bruce huffed, sitting up to reach over and give John the book.

John took it and examined the drawing. "Hmmm.. where's the moon?"

"The moon?"

"Yeah!" John twisted around to look at Bruce, "You can't draw the night sky without adding the moon.

"The moon is normally behind me actually." He shrugged, reaching forward to retrieve his, now cool, hot chocolate.

"Sureeee. You know, you should try adding some colour! All of these repetitive, monochromatic colour schemes are boring me. I should teach you how to use coloured pencils, or introduce you to the concept of using felt-tips.."

"I like using normal graphite pencils, but I'd be more than happy for you to show me, if you really want."

John shifted slightly, a smile now plastered on his face, reaching from ear to ear. "Oh I'd love that, Brucie. But first, we need to find you some sort of new hobby!"

Bruce suddenly, and almost comically, choked on his drink. He set the cup on his lap and wiped his chin as John sat their giggling. New hobby? How much time did John think he had?

It was bad enough trying to balance out and separate daylight, business work from his nighttime, Batman duty while _also_ trying to get a decent amount of sleep so he could be functional enough when the time called. Coffee normally helped, but he could only ever drink so much per day. He wondered where John got all of his energy from, considering he also barely slept. But when he did manage to get a good nights rest, it was like someone sucked all his liveliness out of him as for the first few hours he was up.

Bruce shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "New hobby? What-"

"Yeah!" John interrupted. "Come on, Bruce. Your drawings are truly spectacular but they don't get you out and _actually_ involve you in something."

"Right.. so, what do you suppose I take on then?"

John grabbed his own hot cocoa from the table, wrapping a hand on the bottom, taking a sip and holding it to his chest before placing it back. "Oh I don't know, anything! Football, swimming.. gardening! Though that's pretty far fetched compared to the ones prior.. not as sporty.. uhh." He paused, loosing himself in thought. "You could learn to play an instrument?"

"I've tried to before actually. I didn't go to well."

"What? Couldn't memorise what the different notes looked like?" His friend smirked.

He was partially right. Alfred always used to right down what the notes were. But it turns out that Bruce was never good at multitasking and focused too much on whether or not what he was playing sounded okay.

"Oh!! I've got it!" John abruptly stood up, his eyes wide as they lit up, his hands fidgeting until he clasped then together in-front of his chest. "Ice-Skating!!"

"Huh?"

"Ice-Skating! Come on, you must have gone ice skating before? Y'know, you put on these special shoes that have metal blades at the bottom that help you skate along the ice. And you have these little snowmen or penguin thingies that help you get started if you've never skated before! It'll be so fun!"

The Billionaire stood up and stretched, lifting his arms high above this head as he breathed in. It left him as he lowered them a few moments later, and glanced at John.

"I know what Ice-skating is."

"Oh goody! I'll sort set my clothes I'll be wearing out while you.." John lifted his hands up to cup Bruce's face, leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips, "promise to remind me about adding colour to those little sketches of yours."

Before Bruce could even gather his thoughts fast enough to reply, John quickly snapped around and bounced off excitedly, leaving Bruce somewhat dumbfounded.

Well..

Until John peeked his head through the door with a shit-eating grin.

"And _I'll_ be choosing what you wear too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll hopefully get this finished by the time the anniversary for The Enemy Within comes out!  
> (Which is the 8th by the way woooo!!)


End file.
